


Jealousy is usually an ugly color

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Kudos: 1
Collections: Umbrella Academy Imagines





	Jealousy is usually an ugly color

SPOILERS FOR CHARACTERS AND WHAT THEY DO IN SEASON TWO!

Description: Oscar gets jealous about a guys flirting with you, he drags you to the apartment and kicks his brothers out so he can make sure you know who you belong to. SMUT

Axel had given us all the day off since, we were tired from the night before trying to track down a girl named Vanya. Oscar decided it would a great idea for him and I to go out to lunch, since we hadn't in awhile, We wander around Dallas in clothes that we definitely didn't steal. I spot a small cafe in the middle of a block and point at it, Oscar smiles and we make our way inside, he leads me to a table in the corner and a waiter comes over, a male waiter. I see Oscar slightly tense up so I put my hand on top of his and locks eyes silently telling him that everything will be ok, the waiter doesn't see our hands interlocked and when he asks to take our orders he flirts with me. "So what can I get for y'all on this fine day?" The waiter turns to me "of course nothing can be finer then you." I blush a little and look up at Oscar who has gone stiff "We'll have two black coffees and a lemon poppyseed muffin." I say and the waiter takes our menus away then leaves our table, once he is out of earshot I say to Oscar in Swedish "baby det är ok, han skulle inte göra någonting." (Baby it's ok, he would not do anything). Oscar lightly sighs and responds "Jag vet, det är bara att jag är orolig för att du hittar någon bättre." (I know, it's just I worry you'll find someone better). Before I can respond the waiter comes back with our order "Here you go, two black coffees and a lemon poppyseed muffin and a danish with raspberry filling." "We didn't order any danish." "I know, it's on me. A sweet danish for a sweet girl." The waiter says and walks away, I can feel Oscar's Starr boring into my skull "Vad är fel?" (What's wrong). "inget är fel utom för det faktum att min flickvän gör ingenting för att få killen att flirta med henne stopp." (nothing is wrong except for the fact that my girlfriend does nothing to make the guy flirt with her stop). Oscar says bluntly as he drinks his coffee, "Oscar baby. vad vill du att jag ska göra åt det?" (oscar baby. what do you want me to do about it?) "berätta för honom att du är på ett datum med din pojkvän." (Tell him you're on a date with your boyfriend). "Jag ska berätta för honom när han kommer tillbaka, okej?" (I'll tell him when he comes back, okay?) I say and Oscar nods.

Soon enough the waiter comes back "Excuse me I would just like to say that I don't appreciate you flirting with me. Especially when I'm on a date with my boyfriend." I say and the waiter looks at Oscar and back at me before saying "you're kidding right, that man is your boyfriend?" "No I'm not kidding." "Baby I bet he doesn't love you right, how bout you come with me and I'll show what it means to be loved." Oscar didn't speak English but he understood it, at that he slams down the money that we owe gets up pushes the waiter out of his and takes my hand and drags me to the apartment. As soon as he opens the door he yells "gå ut ur lägenheten ett tag, jag måste göra något."(walk out of the apartment for a while, I have to do something). I gulp and as Axel and Otto leave the apartment the both chuckle and tell Oscar to get some, Oscar drags me into the bedroom which we have been sharing for the past few weeks. "kattunge du kunde ha gjort mer för att hålla honom tyst men du gjorde inte så nu kommer du att lära dig konsekvenserna." (kitten you could have done more to keep him quiet but you did not so now you will learn the consequences). Oscar growls to me as he takes off his jacket, "strippa för mig." (strip for me). I comply with him, slowly taking off my clothes, "snabbare kattunge." (Faster kitten) He growls so I speed up. He points to the bed and I get on, "I slutet av den här lektionen vet du vem du tillhör." (At the end of this lesson, you will know who you belong to.) I gulp as Oscar goes to my collar, the one that I hate even though I bought it myself. He puts the collar on and then says "ligg ner." (Lie down) I comply again, he gets on the bed and leans over me to kiss me harshly, I feel one of his fingers ghost over my pussy before rubbing into my slick. "så jävla våt, bara för mig." (So fucking wet, only for me) he says as he removes his lips from mine and I blush a dark red, he chuckles at my reaction. He attaches his mouth the my neck and starts marking me as he thrusts into me, I moan out "knulla."(Fuck.) He puts his hands on my hips and thrusts into me hard and fast "vem äger dig?" (Who owns you?" Oscar growls "du gör oscar" (you do Oscar) I moan and I feel him smile against my neck. "snabbare." (Faster) I whine to Oscar and he complies, I feel his dick brush my g spot, I moan out loudly. "precis där?" (Right there?) Oscar asks with a smirk on his face "ja, Oscar" (yes, Oscar), he moves his head away from my neck and slowly stops thrusting "benen upp." (Legs up) I put my legs on his shoulders and he starts thrusting at the same pace, hitting my g spot with every thrust "jag är nära." (I'm close). "min lilla slampa, cum för mig." (My little slut, cum for me) Oscar groans out, I feel myself clench on his dick as I release. "Jag är nära." (I'm close) "cum i mig" (cum in me) I moan, Oscar leans down and bites into my neck as he releases in me. "vet du vem som äger dig?" (Do you know who owns you?) "kanske kan du påminna mig." (Maybe you can remind me) I say seductively and Oscar growls before taking his dick all the way out and thrusting into me hard and fast.

~~~~TIME SKIP CAUSE IM LAZY~~~~~~~~

"är du ok kattunge?" (Are you ok kitten?) Oscar says as he cleans me up "naturligtvis Oscar." (Of course Oscar.) "du är min" (you are mine) "ja jag är din. som du är min." (Yes I'm yours. As you are mine) I say and Oscar smiles and nods his head, he lays down next to me and pulls the covers over us. I snuggle into Oscar's chest and whisper "jag älskar dig." (I love you). Oscar pulls me into his chest and whispers back "jag älskar dig också." (I love you too.) As we fall asleep.


End file.
